kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SilverCrono/Archive 1
Hi me! 18:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I just made my first article! Mushroom Kingdom Hearts. RedYoshi 22:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. You're off to a good start, good job! I can't wait to read more about your story. If you want a talk bubble or need any help, don't be afraid to ask. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 22:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm already an experienced Wikian. I prefer ''not to use bubbles. Instead, I put signatures or "sigs" at the end of my messages. But I'm too lazy to make a sig right now. RedYoshi 22:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Sorry, I thought you were new here :S ::Well, now that I know you're experienced, I'm a little relieved. I don't have to give a tutorial XD But srsly, I understand. I has sig too :3 --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 22:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Where can I read you story? Yeah, where? Also, could you check out mine? Its on my FF.net account (same username) and this wiki here: http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evnyofdeath/Darkness_and_Light Evnyofdeath 03:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're interested? :D Anyway, I haven't uploaded the actual story, but you can read a synopsis on it's page. Sorry, but I'll get to it eventually. Also, I'll check out your story whenever I can :D --'''Silver''''Crono''' 03:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light I was in the process of doing that page. And I am still working on it. You didn't need to put up those information boxes so suddenly. Narutoheroes12 02:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's for organizational purposes, and so you know what you need to do. You don't need to be so snappy about it. --'''Silver''''Crono''' 10:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Howdy Fancy seein' you here. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Same to you. Didn't know you even came over here. --'''Silver''''Crono''' 10:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't, this is my first time here. XD It piqued my curiousity. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 01:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts IRC Stubs So This is the wiki for fanfiction characters, right? But they can't have anything to do with the canon ones? Heart of Fire 20:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, they can. But interaction with canon ones are prefered to keep at a minimum. -- 21:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the welcoming. Nice Terra...thingy...whatever it is...MikiBerry 23:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's a talk bubble c: If you want one, I can make you one. (It won't necessarily be Terra xD) -- 23:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::P HiD A W N 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :O.O.......Er...okay? Heh...heh....What's it suppose to have?MikiBerry 00:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Just give me a character (that has an image) and one or two quotes, and two colors. -- 00:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Any character? (Please. I'm sorry for all the question!)MikiBerry 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Any character with an image on a wiki. -- 00:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Her? I haven't yet to make her page but She'll be in my story. >.< :::Edit: Sorry I failed :P File:Miki_Image.jpgMikiBerry 00:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. I've got the image. Any quotes, or two colors? ;P -- 01:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::>.< I'm sorry! Colors could be black and......a light brownish color I guess. and Quote... 안녕하세요. Thank you!!MikiBerry 01:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) How's this? }|— }|}} |line=white |border=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |textcolor2=black |text= } }} -- 01:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! .....how do I use it?MikiBerry 20:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Just type . (Inserting text where neccesary, olos) -- 20:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) YA DUN GOOF'D ZOMG EPIC! Evnyofdeath 06:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble:) Hi, sorry to ask but could you please when you have time(or want to) make me a talk bubble with the image of Zach from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep? :) The Ultimate Keyblade 23:30, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Magnifo :How's this? : }|— }|}} |border=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |text= } }} :-- 23:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zach Talk Bubble:) Thanks for the talk bubble it's great and the text regarding Aqua suits. :) Hey there's an article on the Kingdom Hearts Fanon called Endsville, it's based on a cartoon and the image looks like an actual planet world you would visit from the Kingdom Hearts. The image was made by the user who made the article, do you know how to make an image like that? Thanks anyway for the talk bubble:) The Ultimate Keyblade 04:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC)MagnifoThe Ultimate Keyblade 04:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, but I don't know about the image. -- 10:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC)